


Umuzwa ngawe

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Umuzwa ngawe

Ulwandle lwalunokuzola kohambo oluningi, futhi yize lokho kwakusho umoya omncane nohambo oluncane, uJaime wayejabule. Noma ngabe kunokubambezeleka okuncane lokhu, bekuzofika izinsuku ezimbalwa ngaphambi kokuthi kufike isikhathi sokugcina. Wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe uTirion wayeqiniseka kangakanani njengoba ayephikelele ukuthi avele phambi kukaDaenerys. Kuze kube ngaphambi kokuvuma kwakhe maqondana noTysha umnewabo wayethembele kuye ngokungaboni, kepha ngemuva kwebanga phakathi kwabo wayengaqinisekile ukuthi umfowabo uzizwa kanjani ngaye. Ubecabanga ukuthi, uma eqhubeka nokubamba amagqubu, akumele kube okukhulu kakhulu njengoba bekumsizile ukuthi akwazi ukunakekela intombazane ngaphambi kokubulawa kwakhe. Wabona ukuthi leyo bekuyindlela yakhe yokumqinisekisa ukuthi umthethelele futhi wazizwa ejabule, ngoba ngale ntombazane iphephile, ubudlelwane bakhe noTirion babuyinto kuphela eyayizomvimba ukuthi afe ngokuthula.

Wazizwa ezolile. Akazange ayicabange indelelo ayezoyibangela phakathi kwabo bonke labo ababemzonda uma ememezela obala ukuthi wayezobhekana nokufa kwakhe ngonembeza omsulwa. Yebo, kunezinto ezithile ayengaziqhenyi ngazo, njengokuxosha lo mfanyana ngewindi; Kepha wayekwenzile ukuvikela umndeni wakhe, futhi wayenesiqiniseko sokuthi ngisho noNed Stark ongonakaliyo ngabe wenza okufanayo ukusindisa umndeni wakhe othandekayo engozini efanayo.

Ukuphela kwento eyayingamphazamisa ngesikhathi sokufa kwakhe yayivele inalezo zikhathi eTarth, mhlawumbe emthatha njengendoda ebandayo nenesifiso, kodwa ephephile. Ngemuva kwesikhashana, lapho wayesengcono futhi uyise emtshele iqiniso, wayezoqonda; futhi wayedinga ukuthi amqonde, hhayi ukuze aphumule ngokuthula, kodwa ukuze aqaphele ukuthi bekubaluleke kangakanani empilweni yakhe. Ukuze i-wench eyisiphukuphuku ingaphinde ingabaze futhi ukuthi imfanele kangakanani.

Sehla ekushoneni kwelanga ngosuku lwesithathu, lapho nje befika ethekwini umoya wawuthatha futhi amanzi olwandle ethuthumela ngamandla. Wayehlele ukuqondisa ngqo iRed Keep, kepha engakwazanga ukumelana nokufisa okunganqamuki wavele wezwa ubhiya; phela, wonke umugqa wokufa ubefanelwe ngumusa wesidlo sakusihlwa sokugcina futhi waba nesikhathi esiningi sokuzibandakanya kulowo msebenzi wokugcina.

Uyise ngabe wakhetha iwayini elicwebe kakhulu kumakhokho wakhe, kepha uJaime wayehlale emdumaza futhi efuna ukuzibulala ngokuhlala athembekile kulelo siko. Wayengakaze abe nesithelo sangaphambi kwewayini obucayi futhi ebizayo; ukuqeda ukoma kwakhe futhi kushiye ukunambitheka okuhle emlonyeni wakhe, akukho lutho okwakungamshiya anelisekile njengobhiya omuhle: omfutho namandla.

Wayesikhokhela isiphuzo sakhe ngomusa omkhulu kangangokuba umninikhaya wacishe wawa ezinyaweni zakhe ukumbonga. Wavele waquleka ngaphambi kokuhamba wagcina ebheke eRed Gcina ngesinyathelo esiqinile nobuso babuphakama.

Ngesikhathi ememezela ukuba khona kwakhe, wamangala ukuthi wayiswa egumbini lokuvakashelwa hhayi esitokisini ayehlala kuso ngenkathi equlwa icala.

Kwakungafanele alinde isikhathi eside, ngemuva kwemizuzu embalwa kwavela uTirion, elandelwa nguDanaerys, owamnika ukubukeka okucasulayo.


End file.
